Promise Me
by princessMASMA
Summary: Heero and Relena must get over their doubts and fears in order admit their feelings for each other. COMPLETE


AN: Hello. This is a short fic that I wrote more than a year ago. It was taken off of Fanfiction.net cuz of some explicit scenes so I revised it so it could go back up. Hope you like it. Please, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or "Promise Me." Gundam Wing is owned by Sotsu Agency Sunrise and Bandai America, Inc. All rights are reserved to them. And "Promise me" is written by David Foster and Linda Thompson. I know, it's sad but true.  
  
Promise Me  
  
Relena stood on her balcony overlooking the garden that surrounded her mansion in the Cinq Kingdom. It was hard to imagine that only years before it had been a pile of ashes blowing in the wind thanks to the Romefeller Foundation. But, she had rebuilt the proud kingdom with the help of its citizens and those who were kind enough to lend a hand. The city once again held the hopes and dreams of the people that made it the glorious empire that it once was.  
  
But for all the peace and contentment that it held, there was one person who still found that her heart was still unsatisfied with her life. Relena stared out at the city lights glowing in the night like the endless number of stars in the sky. From her position, the gates to her estate were visible in the dim lights of the street. A couple about her age walked pass filling the air with their laughter. Relena sighed and made her way back inside, closing the glass doors. She would never find such happiness, not in the life that fate has handed her. Love seemed to be only a dream, a dream that was far beyond her reach.  
  
Outside from a nearby tree, Heero watched as Relena gracefully walked back into her room. He'd sat in that tree hundreds of times yet he always found that his heart beat a little faster and his breathing went a little shallower as if he was looking at her for the first time and seeing the beauty that he already knew was there. She was like an angel, pure and lovely beyond anything else, sent to him from heaven. Every time he found the courage to seek her company, the fear of her retreating back to her realm above the clouds hung in the air. But this night, he would face his fears and beat them down.  
  
He watched the light from her room cast her silhouette through the sheer shantung curtains. The lights went out and there was stillness is the manor. Heero waited a few minutes, not because he was nervous as his conscience kept telling him, but because he wanted to make sure that all was silent on the premises. He waited five minutes then ten. Everything was calm so why was he still sitting there? Intent on dropping the whole idea, he turned towards the outer wall. All he had to do was leap once and he'd be gone, never again setting foot below the balcony of his angel.  
  
But something stopped him. This could be his only chance, his last chance to tell her everything. If he didn't say anything, then the world would never know what truly went on in the mind of the Perfect Soldier. No one would know that there was a real human in there. So he turned back to the notorious balcony and landed on it only a second later.  
  
Relena was swept into a peaceful sleep, knowing that she would see her prince in her dreams as she did every night. Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of the curtains flailing in the wind. She stared at it for a moment, bewildered at knowing that she had closed the doors before she entered her room. Rising from her bed, Relena silently crept to the glass doors that were wide open. The cool wind played with her simple nightgown of snow white creating ripples like waves on the sea. She paid it no heed and resumed her task of shutting the wind out of her room. Just as the click of the lock ticked, she felt that all-too-familiar tingling sensation that she felt every time he was near. Nervous but eager, she turned to see the face of the one she longed to see, a ghost from the past that haunted her every moment of being.  
  
His Prussian blue eyes that she always seemed to drown in, that unruly mess of brown hair, those strong arms that she longed to be held in were familiar to her as the sun knows the morning sky. He had grown since the last time she saw him. Although he was slightly taller than six feet, more muscular, and wearing different clothes than his usual attire, he looked just like the boy she encountered for the first time on the beach five years ago.  
  
A thousand times she had rehearsed what she would say, but her memory failed her at the sight of him. She even forgot to breathe in the minute or so of silence that passed between them. He always seemed to get the best of her no matter how hard she strived for control.  
  
He looked at her and the fear hit him back in the face. What made him think that he could do this? He had faced the battlefield hundreds of times, even death couldn't make him shudder in fear. But, this one sole woman had enough power to make his heart tremble in her quake.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Relena asked, hardly believing it was her voice she heard come out of her mouth. She didn't know where she got the courage to speak, but she thanked whoever was foolish enough to give her the gift of words.  
  
Her voice was like a whisper on the wind, light and serene. How he longed to hear her speak softly in his ear and feel her breathe on his cheek. He was lost in his thoughts for a while before her question registered in his mind. What was he doing here? What did he think to accomplish with her? Did he think he could just walk back into her life after four years of nothing? He didn't even know how she felt about him.  
  
"I.don't know. I'll leave you now," he managed to say. He turned back to the glass doors that seemed to be a mile away. He finally reached the metallic doorknob and placed his sweaty palm on the handle. But, her heavenly voice stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Wait," Relena heard her voice ring out. Still unbelieving that she had spoken any words since his appearance, Relena contemplated in her head what she knew to be true. This could be her once in a lifetime chance to tell him what her heart had been keeping secret from him. The only opportunity to rid herself of the agony of holding the truth in a bottle that could shatter at any moment and sink her deeper into her depression. She had been hiding it all these years, the pain of his leaving without saying anything to her. Such thoughts threatened to stain her cheeks with the tears that had unknowingly welled up in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall; she wouldn't let him see how much control he had over her.  
  
Determined to get her confession over with as quickly as possible, Relena poured her heart out with what courage, or madness as she declared it to be, she had left. "Heero, I don't know what destiny Fate has in store for me. All I know is what has already happened: the wars, the death, the pain, the lies, and then the peace, the order, the contentment. But there's one person who couldn't find any such serenity. She had been silently suffering for four years because a certain someone left without a word. The girl finally met him again one night. That was when she told him the truth that she had been keeping since she first met him." She trusted that her heart knew what it was doing so she walked up to him, looked him in the eye, and said, "I love you, Heero Yuy."  
  
Relena was standing just a few inches away from him, looking into his eyes that didn't change since he first came into the room. She had told him everything. Now all she could do was wait and see what would happen.  
  
Heero never imagined that she would say the words that he had only heard her say in his dreams. He stood there like a statue frozen in time unable to break the mold. Staring at her, he really looked at her for the first time. She had changed from the innocent little girl he was so willing to kill. Her appearance, for one thing, was more womanly, her body full- breasted with a slender waist that gave way to perfectly shaped hips. But, her spirit was still the same determined will that he admired so much. This was the woman who could face down a thousand giants and make them creep back into their caves in shame. The same woman who held the world at the tip of her sword, guiding it through war and death, and coming out triumphant. He searched her eyes and found that they were waiting, expecting something from him. He knew what she wanted to hear, and he was ready to tell her.  
  
"Had I known that you were enduring such pain because of me, I would have torn my own heart out if it would make you feel better. But, I was a coward not to come to you all this time. For that I am sorry. It's just that I was so confused. I didn't know what to think. I was feeling these emotions that I was taught to disregard, to put in the back of my mind and forget about. When I finally realized that I couldn't ignore my feelings, I was too afraid to confront you. I was foolish enough to think that you would somehow.reject me, that you wouldn't feel the same way I did. And because of that fear, I kept my distance from you. But, I don't want to do that anymore. I've come to realize that I don't want to waste anymore precious time that we could be spending together because I love you so much."  
  
"Heero," Relena said with compassion. "I can't believe that you've been afraid of me all this time. Even if the world would end tomorrow, I'd still be able to say I spent the rest of my life with the man I love." By now the tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks and she looked down. Heero placed his hands on her cheeks and gently wiped her tears away. The touch of his hands made Relena quiver with desire to feel the rest of him.  
  
Heero tilted her head to his and slowly but surely bent down to capture her petal soft lips in his. It was everything and nothing of what he imagined it would be. It was just as sweet and pleasurable as he expected, but it was so much more than that. She tasted of strawberries and cream and smelled like the flowers in spring. It was all perfect.  
  
Relena eyes were closed, but all her senses were open and attentive. This kiss was better than the ones she had in her dreams, filling that empty space in her heart. His lips were warm and welcoming like a pleasant fire in the winter. If this was a dream, she prayed to never wake up; if this was real, she hoped to never let the weight of sleep render her unconscious. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment in her life, but she was wrong.  
  
His hands moved down to her back, drifting over her silken skin. He felt her arms encircle his neck. Pulling her closer to him, Heero deepened the kiss into something further than her reaches of desire, his tongue finding hers. He felt her tremble in his grasp and smiled against her lips.  
  
Relena pulled back and pleaded, "Heero." He looked into those eyes and, without a doubt, knew what she was thinking for he was thinking the same. In the flash of an eye, he lifted Relena's light form into his arms. She tangled her arms around his neck, resting her head against his comforting chest. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. This night he would see an end to his crippling desire for her. Any other man would have been driven hysterical by nineteen years of his need, but Heero had fought down his cravings for this long. Tonight she would be his and he would be hers.  
  
***  
  
The next Relena knew, she was lying in Heero's reassuring arms as he peacefully slept. She smiled contently at the man that only hours before had been the origin of all her sorrow. She pondered over the silly reasons why he hurt her so. Her mind settled on the several times that Heero had left her alone in the cruel world to fend her harsh reality for herself. Why would this time be any different? She shook her head slightly to throw the whole idea, but something kept her from disregarding it totally. Why would he come to her this time? Of course, it was because he realized he loved her, but what was it he said? 'I've come to realize that I don't want to waste anymore precious time that we could be spending together.'  
  
Her heart was telling her suspicion was right but she didn't want to believe it. She looked at him and wondered. She lightly pressed her lips to his to wake him up. His mouth turned into a grin and his eyes opened to find her looking at him with apprehension. Instantly, his expression turned into the usual unemotional state that she was accustomed to. He was up now, senses ready to react in the blink of an eye. Something didn't feel right, he just didn't know what, yet.  
  
"What's wrong?" his voice rasped her ears as he pulled her to his chest.  
  
She didn't mind being locked in his arms as it gave her a reason for being unable to meet his eyes. "You're leaving," she said miserably, making it sound more like a statement than a question.  
  
Shock surged through his blood like a jolt of electricity. He never expected her to find that out, not until he was too far away to feel her presence. He might as well tell her the truth.  
  
"In the morning," he confirmed her implication.  
  
"Let me guess. Another mission?" Her voice was steadily loosing it's firmness, her ability to speak fading with every moment.  
  
"Hn" was his only reply.  
  
"Where will you go?" she asked so softly that he had to lean closer to her to hear.  
  
"To one of the colonies."  
  
A simple answer. It answered her question. She knew he wouldn't be exact. He never was when it came to his operations. She was always left in the dark, wondering if he would survive to see another day. He was only protecting her, the less she knew the better. But, the less she knew, the more she worried.  
  
Heero continued his admission saying, "Doctor J has determined a terrorist group on the rise. I'm to infiltrate and take out the threat before it grows out of control."  
  
The tears that scalded his skin made him wish he could take back every word he had just said. This is what his primal fear had lead him to time and time again. She would break his hold on her and throw him out of her life forever, never again letting him feel the raw contentment that he had just found hours ago. He waited for her to struggle free, anticipating the end with wary anxiousness.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Did he hear her right? Was his mind playing devilish tricks on him? No, she was still wrapped in his arms without the sign of moving, save for the crystal drops that fell from her eyes. How many times was he to be surprised in one eventful night by a single magnificent person? More than he could recall.  
  
"You mean you don't hate me for having to leave you.again?" he inquired guardedly, afraid that he had heard wrong.  
  
"How could I ever hate the man I love, the man who showed me pleasure beyond what heaven can give?"  
  
Heero would have laughed if he wasn't so stunned. Of course, he'd be out of character, but he had been so since his first step onto her balcony.  
  
"Just promise me one thing," Relena rang in.  
  
Heero was quick to say, "Whatever you want. I'd give you the moon in the silvery sky if you asked for it. I'll promise you forever in a lifetime if that is what you wish."  
  
The look in his eyes told her that he meant what he said without a doubt, but she wanted only one vow from his lips. "Promise me you'll come back alive and that we'll have more nights like this together." What she really wanted to say was 'don't you dare leave me alone again. Don't pretend as if this night never passed between us. We both know that we'll remember this evening until the end of time. So promise me you won't leave.'  
  
That's all she wanted? For him to come back and for them to have more nights together? That's simple enough. He didn't even need to promise her that because that is what he intended to do as soon as his mission was over.  
  
"I promise," he whispered softly into her ear, sending chills up her spine.  
  
He thought it would be something impossible like asking him to promise to stay, to forget about the mission and linger in her arms for the rest of time. And for the lack of sense, if she had asked him that, he would have agreed. He would have thrown the blasted mission out the window along with his solitary past. He would start a new life with his soul mate as he believed her to be. He would let nothing stand in their way, neither terrorist threats, battle cries, war commencements, nor protective brothers, not even the end of all he knew to be would stop him in his quest. For he fell in love with Relena, and he'd make sure she was happy from now on. This he promised himself.  
  
Her request that could have convinced him to stay was kept locked up inside her, knowing that numerous lives would be at risk. The world's peace depended on him more than she needed to be held in his embrace. She would sacrifice her life once again to keep the fragile state of peace intact. It was the price she paid for accepting the responsibilities as the vice foreign minister, the weight of billions of lives resting on her weary shoulders.  
  
Sensing her turmoil, Heero lifted her chin so that she looked at him through tear-blurred eyes. He softly kissed her tears away until nothing was left except the trail of fire left behind by his lips. "Now, please stop your crying," he beseeched her sweetly, "I can't stand to make you cry unless it's your tears of joy that adorn you face."  
  
Heero was yearning to touch her velvety skin, to drink in every ounce of her very being. He thought his hunger for her would be abated after he finally took her within him, but he was wrong. She was like the life- giving air to his lungs, something he couldn't get enough of and couldn't live without. Never in his life had he felt such untrained craving. He tried to grab her wrist, but she took a guarded step back out of his reach. Sitting up in frustration, Heero grunted in dissatisfaction. Was she going to torture him until all that was left of him was a crazed mind? Relena knew what he was thinking, seeing and hearing the aggravation. He needed her just as much as she needed him, but she wanted answers before the night was done.  
  
"Relena," he pleaded, trying to reach for her once again without success.  
  
She heard the huskiness in his voice, beckoning her to him, but she managed to ignore her body's response. "I need to find out some things before.before you go," she told him with a trace of regret in her voice.  
  
A twinge of guilt tugged at Heero's heart for being so impatient with her. "I'm sorry for being so impetuous. What is it that you want to know?" He stretched out his hand one more time, and this time she took the bait.  
  
Taking a seat next to him, Relena said, "You said that Doctor J is sending you on this mission. Have you been working for him all this time?"  
  
"Hn," he murmured as he lightly kissed the tips of her fingers.  
  
"So you've been going on other missions?"  
  
"Hn." He was slowly working his way up her arm.  
  
"Then there have been other threats out there that I haven't been aware of?" she asked distractedly. Heero had made his way to her neck, nibbling at her. "Heero, please, I'm trying to be serious here," Relena said between her giggles.  
  
"It's just that you're so distracting," he muttered against her rosy cheek.  
  
"Oh, I'm distracting?" she teasingly said. "I'm not the one kissing your cheek, though I wish I was." He gave her an innocent grin, and stopped what he was doing.  
  
"All right, I'll stop playing.for now. Yes, there have been other factions out there causing trouble for the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, but I've put them all out of commission."  
  
"Why didn't the Preventors inform me of these rebel groups?"  
  
"They didn't know. I put an end to their operations before anyone knew the wiser."  
  
"I thought war was behind us, but I guess I was wrong. I didn't want you to have to fight anymore, but there seems to be no way to stop this 'endless waltz' that Mariemaia named it. I'm so disappointed in myself for letting you down." He had protected her so many times; she just wanted to keep him safe from harm for a change, thinking that peace would be that solution.  
  
Feeling the change in her, he pulled her into his arms. "It's not you're fault. None of it is. People will always cause trouble, they will always feel the need to fight. It's in our blood. It's people like you who tame that savage instinct we have in us. So don't be mad at yourself."  
  
Relena was taken aback. He would always be there to rescue her from the cruelties of the world, even herself. She would never be able to thank him enough, but she would try. With that in mind, she fiercely kissed him.  
  
Heero whispered gently in her ear, "Now you promise me this won't be our last time together."  
  
Relena scarcely heard the words that came from his perfectly shaped mouth. "What?" she said dazedly, like in a dream, for she was at least dancing among the clouds.  
  
"It's your turn to promise me that this won't be our last time together."  
  
She snapped out of her dream-like state, aware of every syllable he spoke. She was confused to put it lightly. "Of course we'll have more time together, provided you return to me. Why would you want me to promise such a thing?"  
  
"It's just.it's possible that something might happen where I could be gone for a long period of time. You could possibly grow weary of waiting for me and turn you attention to other men, forgetting about me totally."  
  
So that was what he was worrying about. He looked so cute in his troubled condition maybe he should worry a little longer. "You are right," she sighed. "I could tire of waiting for you. Four years was an eternity for me, one I'm not willing to sacrifice again. And I was finding that I had much in common with Trowa. His sister is just the sweetest person in the world and I do love the circus. And there's Duo, how could I forget about him? Of course, I'll have to find a way to get rid of Hilde without the cops finding out about it." She stopped to see the skeptical look on face.  
  
"You are joking?" he said with a glare. He'd kill them both no matter if they were his friends of not.  
  
She smiled reassuringly. "Heero, why would you worry about such a thing? You know I could never betray you like that. If the sky fell to earth or the sun refused to rise, I'd still choose to be at your side."  
  
Heero woke up to the smell of fresh morning dew and the call of the lark. He gently released Relena, letting her head fall onto the pillowy bed. He searched her room, looking for the two essential things that every government official had lying around somewhere, some paper and a pen. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he scribbled down his thoughts, folded up the piece of parchment, and placed it on her vanity.  
  
He then proceeded to dress back into the torn clothes that he came in with last night. It didn't matter if they were damaged, later he would be dressing in something more practical for the type of mission he was going on.  
  
Relena's back was turned to him, but his dressing awoke her all the same. She listened to him without moving a muscle. Deciding to pretend the guise of sleep, Relena thought it best that her last picture of him in her mind be of him beside her in the bed, not dressed ready to leave without a good- bye. She waited, trying her hardest not to cry. He would be gone soon, leaving in silence like he always did.  
  
But instead of making a hasty wordless retreat, Heero went next to the bed to face her. He picked up a tendril of her honey blonde hair, twisting the strands of silk around his fingers. He inhaled the purely sweet scent that rose from her lithe body. He shook with desire to trace his fingers down her length, but he restrained his lust with control he did not know he possessed, knowing that one touch would send him into oblivion. His gaze fell on the paper carelessly waving in the morning breeze. Turning back to the woman next to him, he said, "The letter on the table will explain everything. But I just wanted to say it to you even though you're asleep. I know it word for word because it is exactly what my heart is feeling. Here it goes:  
  
'I'm sorry to have to leave you like this. I don't mean to hurt you. It's the last thing I would do. I made a promise to myself shortly after I had met you five years ago. I said that I would always keep you safe no matter what the consequence. So I've been watching over you these past years, saving you from harms way. But, watching you from afar wasn't enough for me. That's why I came last night. I wanted to keep one memory of us together, a memory that could last me through the lonely nights away from you. I don't regret what I promised all those years ago. That is why protecting you from these terrorists is my main objective. I made that promise first, but I also made a promise last night that I would do whatever I can to make you happy. I intend to do both. All I'm asking is for you to wait for me.  
  
With all the love my heart possesses, Heero Yuy'  
  
I know it's not the most poetic thing you've ever heard, but it's the truth. Wait for me, Relena, I'll return to you as soon as I can."  
  
Relena listened for his leap off the balcony and swiftly broke down. Her body shuddered with her cries of torment. Picking herself up, she made her way to the letter he so lovingly whispered to her. Without opening it, she drifted to the balcony where the wind steadily whipped through her. She looked longingly at the parchment before letting the wind carry it away.  
  
"I'll wait an eternity for you if I have to."  
  
The End  
  
AN: Well, that was the edited version, if you want the parental advisory one, you'll have just email me and I'll send it to you. Ha, ha. I bet you're wondering, "Does he come back?" There's only one thing I can say, I dunno. As of right now, the story is done. I'm debating whether I should write a continuation to it, but so far I got nothing. So tell me what you think of the story and whether I should continue it or not. Don't forget to review now. If you got this far, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, cuz that means you read everything! Bye, bye. 


End file.
